Chimamire Bara
by CHeLLoW
Summary: The sequel to Chimamire Sakura. This follows Zero's life after Shizuka leaves him.
1. Chapter 1

Chimamire Bara

Zero awoke the next morning as the sun began to rise. He remembered his parents fighting a man and getting killed and his brother stepping in front of him to save him and getting killed and then remembered getting attacked by the man. He also remembered a very kind lady in a white kimono with solemn lilac eyes and a warm smile. She saved him from the evil man and healed him. She told him he would someday have to kill the evil man but he knew he could, His neck began to throb painfully and he placed his hand on it. When he drew it away he noticed that there had been blood on his neck and it had dried. He got up realizing that his dream wasn't a dream at all and went to his parents. They fell near each other so keeping them together wasn't hard. He remembered his brother being flung into a forest so he used his new senses and speed to search for him. He found him easily and brought him back to his mother and father. He noticed a tool shed near the graveyard and went to search for a shovel. There was a clearing on the other side of the forest and he would bury them there. Finding a shovel he went to dig three holes near the edge of the forest. The job took half the effort and time it would have taken him normally but because he was only 6 it still took a long time. He took his mother first which took him awhile as she was quite heavy but he was able to bury her. He repeated the process for his father and brother.

Once finishing the job he decided to find his way back to his house. Having no idea where he was he reasonably assumed that he was far from his house. Not particularly caring where he ended up Zero began walking in the direction he hoped his house was. He walked for some time and didn't realize how late it was until the sun began to set and the stars began to shine brightly in the sky. He wasn't tired and could see clearly so he decided to keep walking until he found someplace whether it be a store or a house. He eventually stumbled upon a store. It was closed but it had a roof so he sat under the roof to try to sleep until the sun rose or whenever the store opened so he could get food and find directions. Zero woke as the sun began to rise. Soon after a worker came to open the store. Even though Zero had never been to the store before he could tell it wasn't an ordinary store. He discovered the store to be a weapons shop for hunters. He got directions from the worker to the Hunter's Association. From there he could find his way home but decided to report what had happened first. He said nothing about Shizuka or what she had done, only that Rido had killed his family and escaped.

The hunters allowed him to go home but to meet back there in 1 hour. They were going to train him in place of his parents. Zero returned to his house, grabbed things he thought he would need and went back to the Hunter's Association. There was a hunter waiting for him outside when he arrived. The hunter introduced himself as Yagari and said he would be Zero's teacher. Yagari said his weapon of choice was a rifle and asked Zero what his was. Zero told Yagari he preferred a hand gun but it didn't really matter. Yagari disagreed and said that you work better with your preferred weapon than other weapons even if you've trained with them. Yagari then walked into the Hunter's Association.

He came back out a few minutes later with a silver hand gun. Yagari gave Zero the gun saying "The gun is called The Bloody Rose. The Hunter's Association acquired this gun almost 1,000 years ago and no one remembers how. We believe it to have been made as a tool by purblooded vampires. I think it suits you." Zero grabbed the gun and vines began to grow out of it wrapping around him. "Strange. That's a special ability of that gun. It only happens when someone attacks a pureblood vampire. Why would it attack you?" Yagari asked. "I wouldn't know" Zero said annoyed as the vines, which had thorns, began to get tighter. The vines began to turn red as they sucked Zero's blood away from him. Yagari grabbed the gun and took it away from Zero. The vines began to recede, leaving Zero cut, bruised, and bleeding. Yagari noticed that Zero healed quickly. Hunter's could heal themselves but it took awhile, longer than it took Zero to heal. Yagari also noticed his eyes were as red as blood. "An anti-vampire weapon in the hands of a vampire normally means death. Some vampires can resist the weapons and use them for their own motives. You must learn to resist The Bloody Rose as well as you vampiric side. Otherwise I cannot teach you or allow you in the Association. Once you can control it no one else need know it's there." Yagari said.

He hesitated then asked, "Who was it?" "It was Hiou Shizuka...but she did it to save me....Kuran Rido killed my family and attacked me. I would have died if it weren't for her." Zero said. "You should have. Shizuka is only using you as a tool. Once Rido is dead she will forget all about you." Yagari said. "Perhaps she is. Yet I owe my life to her. Conveniently, our wish is the same. When the time comes I will die. It will not be easy to control my "other" side but I can do it. I will not fail her or you, Yagari-sensei." Zero said. Yagari stared at Zero. He was a small boy, average height for his age but very lean. This accompanying his vampiric abilities made him a formidable enemy or ally. Yagari wanted to teach Zero. He believed Zero could control his abilities. He also believed Zero could kill Rido. But he was worried about Shizuka. She had been known to get what she wanted through any means necessary. If Zero proves himself worthy by killing Rido that might only be the beginning. Shizuka could blackmail him into being her servant in exchange for her blood which would make him a normal vampire. Even if Shizuka killed him he'd make sure Zero wasn't hers.

"Zero I'm going to give you back the Bloody Rose. Go home and practice until you can control the vines. Then return here. I'll be waiting" Yagari said. Zero took the gun and left. Once home he took a shower and fell asleep. He awoke late in the night. Taking his gun he walked outside into the cool air. Realizing he could see quite clearly he closed his eyes and focused on the gun. When he opened his eyes again everything was dark. Once he could see better he realized that no vines were coming from the gun. Now that he knew focusing intently on an object could suppress his vampiric abilities he began to reverse the process and let his mind wander. After a few seconds vines began to crawl from the gun. Zero focused again and the vines went away. (Whenever I go hunting if I stay focused on my mission I can complete it with out interference. The plus to this is if I lose my gun I have another option, ripping my opponent to shreds.) Zero thought to himself and smiled. His smile vanished quick as he realized how bloodthirsty he had become. ( I must suppress that too; otherwise, I might hurt innocent people.) Zero thought again. Focusing on a tree Zero fired 5 shots in the form of a star, then fired 10 shots into a different tree in the shape of a heart. Confident of his aim and marksmanship, he let his mind wander so he could access the speed of his vampiric side. However he wasn't able to access just his speed and became overwhelmed by his blood thirst. On his way to the Association he found a wounded calf. Since it wasn't going to survive in the first place he killed it and took his fill. He made sure to clean up before he got to the Association.

Yagari was waiting wen he arrived. "You can control it now?" He asked. Zero nodded. "Then come at me." Yagari said. Zero raised his gun at Yagari. Focusing on the gun he took aim and fired. Yagari easily dodged it. "Vampires can move faster than I can. If you can't hit me how do you expect to hit them?" Zero began to fire rapid shots never taking his mind off the gun. He followed Yagari but didn't allow his eyes to deceive him. Finally he closed them and quit firing. One second later he turned 180 and fired. He would have hit Yagari in the shoulder if he'd been using a normal gun, Opening his eyes he saw Yagari gripping his shoulder in mock pain to indicate where Zero had hit. "Your aim is slightly off. You're relying on your senses. While that would normally be a good thing, you have vampire senses too. If you awaken your vampiric side the vampires you're fighting will know they are not just fighting a regular hunter. This makes it harder on you." Yagari said. 'I can handle it." Zero said. "Zero, you are 6 years old. You've seen your family die, watched the killer get away, got turned into a vampire, and are now being trained to be a vampire hunter. Most boys wouldn't survive that and be able to function properly. You will always have to fight your vampiric side, but I think I have something tat will help you. Come with me." Yagari said indicating for Zero to follow him. "Yeah, like most boys even know what vampires or hunters are." Zero mumbled to himself as he walked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chimamire Bara Chapter 2

Yagari took Zero through the Association and then stopped at a door somewhere in the middle. It was a solid wooden door, and there was nothing unusual about it. However, when Yagari opened the door, walked in and motioned for Zero, he stood frozen in the doorway. "A tattoo parlor?! You brought me to a tattoo parlor?!" Zero said in shocked protest. "Chinmoku. These aren't normal tattoos. They're cast with magic. Yours is a special one because we have to block off abilities instead of add them. We normally use this on vampires that are either hard to kill or used as specimens for study. This won't take long. It won't completely suppress them but it will help." Yagari said. He took Zero over to a girl who worked in the parlor. She had short pink hair and bright pink eyes. She wore a hot pink corset over a white tube top with a ripped up light pink fishnet shirt over this and had a three tiered (hot pink, light pink, and white) skirt. She wore ripped up fishnets and high heeled lace up knee boots. "Hello Yagari. Ohisashiburi desu. What is it you need? Whatever it is you must want the best because you came to me." The girl said. 'Hello, Hibari. Nothing for me today. But I need the "Letum Signum" for Zero here. Seems something got to him." Yagari said. "Seems something got to him? Not just something can rob someone of their humanity Yagari. You treat things too lightly." Hibari said with a hint of anger. "No offense intended Hibari. I was only making a joke. Perhaps you take things too seriously." Yagari apologized.

Zero was following the conversation and was caught a little off guard that Yagari was apologizing. "Need I remind you again not to brush things off easily?" Hibari asked, her tone frighteningly seriously. Yagari hastily replied no. "Well, Zero, now that I'm done arguing with Yagari I can help you. Just sit in this chair and relax. I'll be done before you realize it." Hibari told Zero, her mood a complete 360, bright and happy. She asked where the tattoo was to be placed and Zero pointed at his neck. She looked for the bite marks and began to cover them with the paint. She was right and was done much quicker than Zero expected. She bid them farewell, saying that Zero was probably her best work yet. When Zero and Yagari were out of hearing range Zero asked Yagari about Hibari. "Hibari was once a normal girl. She lived a normal life until the 9th grade. Rido showed up at her school as a substitute. What she didn't know was that she was a special kind of hunter, one that vampires can easily sense but one that is very hard for them to take down. Your parents were these. Hibari didn't know that she was a hunter because her family wasn't in a line of hunters. Her family had left the association long ago when a revolt occurred, and erased all memory of paranormal beings from their entire family. The only ones who remembered died with the knowledge. So when Rido went after her she didn't know what he was or how to fight him. Or if she even could for that matter, However one of the teachers working there was one of our members and realized the girl before the vampires did, which was why they sent Rido. We were able to save Hibari and greatly subdue Rido but he got away before we could seal him. However we weren't there in time to keep Hibari from getting severely hurt and he had bit her. She lost control as her human side slipped away from her and she tried to destroy the school. It took the force we used against Rido to weaken her and she lucky passed out from the stress on her body. While she was asleep we gave her a tattoo much like yours, only hers is much bigger and covers her back. Which is why she wears a corset most of the time. Rido didn't bite her like someone who feeds off of humans. He gave her some of his power, much like Shizuka did you, only he wasn't trying to save her. At the last moment he decided she was better alive and useful and was planning on making her a puppet of his. Only it backfired when we showed up. That was a decision he lived to regret but he won't for long if Hibari can have her way. When he bit her the suppressed memories of her bloodline came back and she realized what she needed to do. She readily embraced her future and will do anything, including die with him, to make sure Rido is killed. If you ever need help she'll gladly do it. Now moving on, we need to train you. In a years time you'll be able to go on missions to hunt for Level E's.

And so a year went by.


	3. Chapter 3

Chimamire Bara Chapter 3

Zero was chasing a vampire who was trying it's best to get away. He knew he could easily outrun it and could end it quickly but he enjoyed chasing it. It was part of the fun of vampire hunting. The vampire entered a forest and Zero looked to Yagari to see if he should follow. Yagari gave the slightest of nods and Zero raced off after it . Zero followed it through the forest and out the other side where he witnessed a very remarkable sight. A confrontation was going on between a very powerful vampire and an equally strong hunter. He hid, using the forest as cover, and watched the scene unfold. "Cross Kaien, I do not wish to fight you. However you are leaving me no choice." The vampire called out. The hunter didn't reply, but instead charged the vampire, sword extended. The vampire released a pulse wave that sent the hunter sprawling backwards and his sword flying. He fell to the ground and hit his head on a rock, causing it to bleed. The vampire walked over to the hunter and keeled. The vampire dipped her hand in the blood and drew it to her lips, holding it there for a few seconds before removing it and placing it on the hunter's head. Zero moved closer to see what was happening. "What has happened to you Kaien? What happened to the person that I used to know? You would have never attacked any vampire, much less me. Why did you attack me?" The vampire asked. "I wanted to create a balance. You've committed no sins that would warrant your disposal, yet the Kurans are at the top of the vampire world. The death of your family would create the balance." The hunter said. "I never meant to hurt you Kaien, but I also never thought you would try to take my life. I reacted on instinct because there is something I have to protect. This could be the future of our society." The vampire said, healing the hunter's wound. "You healed me, but why? I tried to kill you. You should have killed me." The hunter said surprised. "I need you alive. Or if you wish to die I request that you hand over your school. I want my child to be able to be like other children. Your school is the perfect place." The vampire said. "I do not wish to die. If you wish the child to go to my school then it will be arranged. Forgive me, Juuri, for my foolishness. Violence wouldn't have solved anything." The hunter said. "I must go now. I'll see you soon Kaien." The vampire said and it ran off into the forest. Zero turned to leave, wondering why the hunter had let the vampire go. "Where do you think you're going?" The hunter asked. Zero turned and said. "I'm going back to my teacher." "After seeing that do you really think I'm just going to let you go?" The hunter asked. "Yes I do." Zero said. "You certainly have an attitude. Well I guess Yagari was right. Kiryuu Zero, my name is Cross Kaien. I am good friends with your teacher, Yagari Touga. I run a school, but occasionally do hunter missions. I have business with Yagari so I shall take you back." Cross Kaien said. He picked Zero up and placed him on his shoulders, sheathing his sword at his side and began to run. (Wow, he's almost as fast as a vampire) Zero thought as the tress blurred and thinned as they came out into the open field. Kaien kept running until he was across the other side and saw a tent. "I assume this is where you are staying?" Kaien asked. Zero nodded and he placed Zero on the ground. Yagari stepped out of the tent and looked at Kaien but quickly turned his attentions to Zero. "Did you kill him?" Yagari asked. Zero shook his head no. "He got away? This one shouldn't have been that hard to kill. He wasn't very fast or very powerful." Yagari said angrily. "Yagari don't be so hard on him. He's only 7 after all. Besides it was partially my fault. He ran into me in the forest during his chase." Kaien began to berate Yagari. "Is this true Zero?" Yagari asked. Zero nodded. "Run along. I want to talk to Kaien privately." Yagari said. Zero ran off. "Zero _ran into you_? _In a forest? What in the world were you doing?" _Yagari asked. "I know that it is unusual for me to be in a forest, but I wasn't just lazing around in there. I happened to run into an old friend." Kaien said with a smile. "Old friends of your could be anyone. So who was it?" Yagari asked. "I ran into....Juuri." Kaien said, pausing for a moment before saying her named. "You ran into Juuri? Well that explains a lot. Did Zero realize who she was?' Yagari asked. "No, or he probably would have tried to kill her. He saw most of what happened though. I let her go so he's probably wondering why." Kaien said lightly. "You let a pureblood vampire go, in front of Zero, and expect him not to wonder. There's something wrong with you, Kaien." Yagari said sighing. "What happened in the forest?" Yagari asked. "Like I said I ran into Juuri. It was quite convent for me because I was looking for the Kurans anyway. Juuri noticed that I had my sword and was going to attack her and she warned me not to. I ignored her warning and charged her. She released a pulse wave that sent me flying and caused me to hit my head on a rock. She came over to me, apologized and said that she didn't mean to hurt me but just wanted to protect the life she was carrying. She asked why I had attacked and I explained I wanted to kill all the Kurans to create a balance. After healing the wound on my head I asked her why she did and she replied she wanted her child to have a life as close to normal as possible and wanted to send the child to my school. She said she'd kill me if I wished it as long as she could have the school. I told her I wanted to keep my school and my life. I told her we'd arrange things soon and I let her go." Kaien said sheepishly. "You still want a balance after all these years. I thought you gave up that dream when you abandoned hunting to start your crazy school." Yagari said. "I gave up hunting but not my dream. Even now hunting is calling me. But I'm going to change all of this. I'm abandoning hunting totally and am opening a new wing of my school soon. It's a wing for vampires." Kaien said. "Are you out of your mind, Kaien? _Vampires? _Your going to let _vampires _in your school. You're a hunter._" _Yagari asked incredulously. "I can't be a hunter anymore Touga. I'm tired of fighting vampires just because they're vampires. I've always wanted to have peace between the two races and now I might have a chance. I'm sorry." Kaien said. "To make things easier on you, I'm not going to take Zero from you yet. It will be awhile before the vampire addition is added. I'll take him then." Kaien said. "Zero is hardly a vampire. He should be perfectly fine with the class you have now." Yagari said. "True, but someday Shizuka is going to wake up. Zero will need this vampire class eventually." Kaien said. Yagari didn't want to believe it but Kaien was right. "Alright. I'll talk to Zero. I don't want to see you again until you come for him." Yagari said. "That is understandable. Good-bye for now, Yagari." Kaien said and he turned and walked off. When he was out of range, Yagari motioned for Zero to come back. "After talking with Kaien, I learned that you saw him fight a vampire which he let get away. I figured it would have puzzled you so I'm going to explain why he did. Kaien had managed to befriend the vampire he let get away. It happened long ago before he realized she was a vampire. He was her friend and he didn't stop being her friend even though he knew they would take separate paths. He became a hunter and knew he might face her one day, because it was his dream to have a peace between the races and one way of accomplishing this is to eliminate all vampires. This is why Kaien has decided to abandon hunting and add a section to his school for vampires. Someday soon Zero you will be going to that school. You will have to live with the vampires and act in a civilized manor. Because you will learn that vampires are everywhere." Yagari said. With that he sent Zero inside and off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chimamire Bara Chapter 4

Even though Yagari sent him to bed, Zero knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Many things had happened in one year to him that probably wouldn't happen in a normal persons lifetime. Not that Zero was ever normal, but sometimes he wished he was. He had mixed perceptions of vampires, especially coming from a hunter family and being saved by a vampire. He knew some were bad, probably most of them. Yet, he wished that some were good. He hoped Shizuka had saved him out of a general want to and not to use him as a pawn in her game with Rido. Knowing that he'd have more missions to do tomorrow, he tried to convince himself to sleep. He finally did so, dreaming of hunting the vampire in the forest. The next morning, meeting Kaien and the vampire were forgotten.

(Zero stayed with Yagari for 6 more years. In January of the 6th year, Kaien finally opened the wing for vampires. Zero was accepted into the Day Class as a Freshmen in high school and formally adopted by Kaien.)

"Yagari, it's been six years since we have last spoken. I am now ready to take Zero in." Kaien said in a friendly manner. In those six years he had lost the cold personality that he had as a hunter and adopted a more friendly manner to try and be a better chairman in his school. "Zero, Kaien's here for you. Are you ready?" Yagari asked. Zero, now thirteen, walked out of one of the rooms in the apartment he and Yagari lived in carrying his suitcase. He was wearing black jeans with a chain belt and a white dress shirt with a vest that the Bloody Rose rested in and a black overcoat that went to his knees. "Ready?" Yagari asked again. "Ready as I'll ever be. Tell me again why I have to go to a school _with_ vampires?" Zero asked. "It is Kaien's wish that the two races work in harmony and he built his school for that purpose. You are not allowed to harm any of the vampires at the school unless they harm you first." Yagari said. "Be civil to the vampires. Ok, I'll do that. Once you've sorted out the good from the bad. That'll leave, what, one, maybe, two?" Zero asked snidely. "Actually, that's exactly what Kaien did, found the vampires willing to work with him. There's quite a few from what I hear." Yagari said. "They're lying. We're either their tools or their food. They would never want to co exist with us. Shizuka only saved me to use me as a tool." Zero said. (Over the years he had become very bitter and angry at Shizuka for not letting him die with the rest of his family and making him his conflicted self today. He wanted to eat every person he saw and was constantly hungry for blood he couldn't have. He was bitter with himself, too, for letting her change him.) "Zero, you do not know Shizuka's reason for changing you. As you will soon find out, vampires have their own reasons but they are not always unjust." Kaien said. "Now, come along. You'll enjoy high school. Plus, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Kaien moved toward the door and Zero followed. Kaien led Zero to his car and Zero put his suitcase in the backseat. He sat in the front seat on the way there. Eventually they arrived at a giant stone archway with a back wrought-iron gate. "Welcome Zero, to Cross Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chimamire Bara Chapter 5

Zero noticed a large rose above the gate, a symbol quite similar to his tattoo. The gate opened with a wave from the chairman, who parked it beside the gate. The chairman got out of the car and got Zero's bag from the back seat. "Follow me Zero." The chairman said entering the school. He went up a flight of stairs after walking a long corridor of classrooms. Zero followed quickly in case the classes let out for the day. He had no idea how the school worked but judging by the names of the two classes it meant that one class went all day and one went all night. The second floor was the same as the first, a long corridor full of classrooms, but there was a large room at the end. There was a man in a white uniform standing in front of the room leaning on the door.

Zero noticed an odd smell. As he got closer the smell became more powerful and he was able to distinguish it. He instantly drew his gun pointing it at the man. "You....you should not be here!" Zero snarled. The chairman heard the gun cock and turned around. Zero was about to fire, but the chairman dropped Zero's bag and ran at him. He went behind Zero and took the gun out of his grasp. "Zero....what were you doing?" He asked calmly. Zero was struggling to get his gun back and to be able to shoot the man. "Let...me..go. He....deserves...to..die." Zero said writhing about in the chairman's grip. The chairman was not letting go and Zero was having a hard time getting away. "Why does he deserve to die, Zero?" The chairman asked. "He's one of them......the sins they have committed permit no life." Zero said clearly as he had quit struggling. "Them? Are you referring to the fact that he is a vampire? I told you Zero you cannot just shoot them at your own discretion." The chairman said. "Not only that he is a vampire....as if that isn't bad enough. Did you really think I would not recognize that horrible smell? He's no ordinary vampire. He's the worst of the worst. He's a pureblood.....and he's a Kuran." Zero said.

With that his eyes changed color, from their soft violet to a bright red. He broke away from the chairman's grip and ran towards the man. The chairman tried to catch Zero but he was too fast. However, the man was prepared. He held his arm forward and caught Zero's outstretched arm. Taking it he slung Zero against the wall. Zero hit the wall and slumped down it, his eyes changing back to their soft violet. The man then walked over to Zero. "Sorry, I'incho. I'll repair your wall. You must be Kiryuu Zero. I am sorry. I couldn't let you hurt me though. You aren't hurt are you?" The man asked, smiling slightly. "You make me sick with that smile and your wretched smell. Why do you care if I'm hurt or not? It was my foolishness to go against you without my gun." Zero said. With that he raised his hand and a vine came out from the Bloody Rose and wrapped around his arm. Pulling his arm closer he yanked the gun from the chairman's grasp and returned it to his own. Aiming it at the man's head he said. "Play nice, vampire. I might not be allowed to shoot you but that won't stop me for long." The man was unfazed by the gun pointed in his face and merely said. "I am a key part in the function of this school. I am going to play nice as you say. As you already know I am a pure-blooded vampire, and as you are probably well aware that gives me a position of power in our race. My name is Kuran Kaname. As I don't prefer to get shot, I am going to say that my side of the family had long disagreed with Rido and his actions. We share nothing in common with Rido but his name." Kaname said. "As if I'm supposed to believe that. I'm not going to shoot you today, but all you vampires are the same," Zero said getting up and placing his gun in his vest.

"As I hope you learn here Zero, not all vampires are the same." Kaname said. "I'incho, I was going to tell you that Haruka and Juuri are coming along with Yuuki tonight." "Good. They will start as teachers tonight. Yuuki can be enrolled tonight if you wish." The chairman said. "That would be nice." Kaname said. "Kaname, Zero, let's enter my office. We can talk about this further." The chairman said opening the door to his office. He held it open for the two men and then stepped inside himself, closing and locking the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chimamire Bara Chapter 6

(For people reading this, in the manga it was said that some vampires have certain abilities, like the ones that can use anti-vampire weapons. Yuuki's ability is fast growth, because at this time she's only 6 years old. Her mind develops like her body, but not quite as fast so she's pretty much a middle grader in high school, with little knowledge of the things around her.)

I'incho, Yuuki is not used to the outside world. We have kept her safe within our house and taught her basic things that she needed to know. However, she does not know the full extent of her powers and does not quite realize the way she affects our society. We have noticed that she had a rather intriguing ability. As you probably know, Yuuki is only 6 years old. However she has the body of a highschooler, which is why she should fit in fine in this school. However her mind has not developed quite as fast, which is why we are working on her education is small amounts. She understands at about a 10 year old level so she understands some things quite well and others quite poorly. We hope you will still be able to teach her." Kaname said. "Of course, we are a school and we will teach any student that wants to learn." Kaien said. Zero had slumped against the wall during the conversation, fighting off the severe headache he was getting from being thrown against the wall.

The conversation lasted quite some time, long enough for Zero to discover that his headache wasn't going away without blood and just seemed to get worse as time went by. The window in the office was open and a strong whiff of blood entered the room, making Zero sick and causing him to draw his gun. Rising from his position on the floor Zero said, "Chairman, I believe your guests are here. Kaname turned towards Zero and walked to the door. He opened it and stepped outside. Zero and Kaien followed. A minute later a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes came bouncing up the steps. She got half way down the hall before she fell face-first on the floor. Kaname briskly walked to her, and the woman coming up the stairs walked over to her too. "Are you all right, Yuuki?" Kaname asked. The girl nodded and the woman helped her get up. A man came up the stairs last. 'Did Yuuki fall again?" He asked. 'Yes. She quite clumsy." The woman said, "I'm ok. It doesn't hurt." The girl said. She noticed Kaien and Zero. 'Hello, I'incho." She said smiling. Waling up to Zero she asked, 'Who are you sir?" Before Zero could answer Kaien said. "Yuuki, this is Kiryuu Zero. Zero. This is Kuran Yuuki. She's attending the school now." "So I heard. That's all we need more Kurans." Zero said. Yuuki looked puzzled by this and the woman spoke up. "Yuuki, Uncle Rido killed Zero's family. Zero is trained to kill vampires because it is in his blood and because Uncle Rido is a bad man and Zero wants to kill him." Yuuki smiled and said. "I know. Zero is a good person. I can tell. He won't hurt us." "Very well. I'incho, do you have a uniform for Yuuki? Also, we'll begin teaching if you show us the rooms." The man said. "Yes, it's in my office. One minute." Kaien said disappearing into his office. A minute later he reappeared with a white uniform. "Here, Yuuki. This should fit you." Kaien said handing it to Yuuki. "I saw the bathroom when we came in. I'll go change." Yuuki said, turning down the hall. She disappeared down the stairs but a loud thud from the first floor meant that she fell again. "What are we going to do, Haruka?" The woman asked. "The way she's growing this will be over quite quickly, Juuri." The man said. "Kaname, wait for Yuuki then take her to class. Juuri, Haruka, follow me please." Kaien said walking down the hall. Kaname stood at the top of the stair to wait for Yuuki to come back.


End file.
